battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Quiet... (Missing Rebels)
Seasick: After the awful meeting earlier in the day, Seasick needed some time alone. She had spent a few hours up in the air flying with Furious, ranting to him about everything that happened. It was around dinnertime when she finally decided to go get something to eat and heading towards the dining hall. When she had entered it, she found it completely empty, which was extremely rare. Walking around the hall, Seasick found plates full of half eaten food, weapons, books and other personal belongings all around the tables and chairs, yet not a single rebel. "Helloooooo? Is there anyone here???" Seasick called out. This was quite unusual. Maybe the king held another meeting? She continued to walk around the hall, checking under the tables to see if anyone was hiding under them and called out once again. Warren: Warren pushed open the doors of the dining hall with an impatient Night Fury in tow. She was feeling antsy as well; she’d heard about Greg’s outburst in the meeting and had wanted to talk to him, he was really taking this hard, but he was nowhere to be found. She hoped Grey would know where he was, and last she’d heard, the Lady of the Rebellion was supposed to be in this very hall. She looked around and her eye caught Seasick a few yards away. “Hello there, Seasick,” she called. She frowned. “It’s empty in here. That’s odd. Anyway I was hoping to find Grey, but it doesn’t look like she’s here. Do you know where she might be?” Seasick: Seasick quickly stood up after searching under some tables. She was quite baffled by this event. “It is extremely odd.” She replied. “It’s dinnertime, and yet, no one is here. It’s like they’ve all disappeared.” Seasick thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. She then walked over to Warren and Shadow. “Well, perhaps the King would know? It’s quite unusual that everyone would just get up and leave behind their belongings, but maybe there was another assembly or meeting? What do you say we go pay Haddock a visit?” Warren: "I haven’t heard of anything of the sort," Warren mused. "Grey left Shadow with me, so I don’t think she’s planning on going anywhere." The room was eerie, like a ghost town that still carried the traces of its old inhabitants. She tried to shake off the trickle of foreboding it gave her. "I say that’s a fine idea." Seasick: As the two vikings and night fury walked towards the King’s quarters, Seasick stopped suddenly, as an idea came to her. “Hey,Warren, this may seem… crazy, but, what if we went looking for them on our own?” She turned and looked at Shadow. “With both Shadow and Furious, we could cover a lot of ground. It’s possible that whever the rebels went, they might not be very far.” Seasick looked at Warren and gave a small laugh. “Of course, this idea is completely crazy. We should definitely check in with Haddock first, before we run out looking for them. And to make sure that they are indeed missing, and not hiding or something.” Warren: Warren shifted a little, but gave a smile in return. “No, no, don’t worry. It’s just that I recently told the king that I would tell him before I did anything with the potential to be dangerous or affect other members of the camp. And I don’t want to have disappeared suspiciously in case for some reason he needs either of us. It’s also possible that he has some clue as to where everyone has gone. Checking in shouldn’t take too long, and we should still be able to take Shadow and Furious once we’re finished.” Her smile became more genuine. “Thank you for helping me search for them, by the way. It’s a comfort.” Seasick: “Ah, you’re right.” Seasick gave a small laugh. “Checking in would probably be a good idea. Don’t need a search party out looking for us too.” Seasick smiled back at Warren and Shadow. “After everything Grey has done for us, of course I’d help looking for her. And for the others too. We’ve been through a lot, and we’ve always helped each other out, strangers or not. Hopefully this search won’t take too long.” Category:Season 4 Category:Warren Category:Seasick